Una misión en el día del amor
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Catorce de febrero, una misión importante, una fuga, venganza, un niño misterioso y los hermanos Elric luchando a contrarreloj para vencer a los malos. (Actualmente descontinuado)
1. Chapter 1

No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis seudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente)

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Una misión en el día del amor**

 **Capítulo 1**

Aquella esperada mañana de febrero, en la Ciudad de Central, Alphonse Elric se hallaba en la ardua tarea de despertar a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los numerosos métodos a los que el joven recurrió, el resultado era el mismo.

Nada.

La armadura suspiró. Sólo le quedaba una última táctica por intentar, pero se trataba de una acción tan peligrosa y desesperada que temía por su seguridad física, aún sabiendo que nada de lo que le hiciera Edward lo podría dañar en aquel cuerpo inmortal. Miró nuevamente la hora y suspiró, ya era muy tarde y otra opción no le quedaba. Resignado, comenzó a acercarse al rostro del rubio mayor.

―Hermano… ―susurró cerca de su oído, cruzando los dedos porque despertara en ese instante y, con un último suspiro, gritó―. ¡ENANO!

Y como si de un autómata se tratara, Edward Elric se levantó brincando de su lecho, estrellando su cabeza contra la fría y dura armadura que era su querido hermano menor.

―Al… ―comenzó mientras acariciaba la parte afectada de su cabeza por el golpe antes de estallar―. ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE PARA VERLE NECESITAS UNA LUPA!?

Y así es como comenzaba la mañana del catorce de febrero para los hermanos Elric.

Una hora después, Ed continuaba refunfuñando sobre el nuevo "método" que su pequeño hermano había aprendido. Pero en serio, ¿es que ya nadie lo respetaba? Estaba bien, lo aceptaba. Era bastante bajo para su edad, ¡pero él era Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero y héroe del pueblo! ¿Acaso eso no demostraba que la altura de una persona no hacía a su genialidad ni destreza?

Se detuvo en seco en su lugar antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA ALTURA LO SIGNIFICABA TODO!

Y así, un depresivo rubio deambulaba por el cuartel general rumbo a la oficina del coronel junto a una apenada armadura que, de poder hacerlo, habría jurado que no conocía a ese tipo. Y todo bajo las curiosas miradas de los demás militares.

―Teniente Hawkeye, ¿en dónde está Acero? ―exigió imponente la voz del coronel Roy Mustang, al borde de un colapso de histeria―. ¡Hace horas que debió llegar!

―En realidad, señor, los hermanos Elric están aquí ―señaló la mujer, haciéndose a un lao para que su superior notara al fin la presencia de ambos jóvenes.

―¿Y por qué no me avisó en un principio, teniente?

―Porque estaba alimentando a Black Hayate ―explicó sencillamente Riza mientras alzaba al aire a su confiable y leal mascota como muestra de la evidencia.

Mustang se quedó mirando como idiota a su subordinada al mismo tiempo que un aura negra de despecho se cernía sobre él. ¡Incluso el pulgoso perro era más importante para la rubia! Eso sí que era caer bajo, no lo podía creer. Pero eso no se quedaría así, no señor. El mismísimo Alquimista de Fuego y aspirante a Jefe se encargaría de su condenado "rival" de una buena vez por todas y entonces podría…

―¿Y bien, coronel de pacotilla? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―refunfuñó irritado Edward, cruzándose de brazos en el sofá mientras se recostaba ligeramente en Al, a su lado―. En estos momentos podría estar disfrutando un poco más de mi sábado, en vez de verte actuar como una quinceañera esquizofrénica.

―¿De veras? ¿Y qué es eso que estarías haciendo, Edward? ¿Dormir? ―se burló Roy, retomando su actitud petulante con él―. Qué buen niño eres, pero dudo que puedas crecer al menos medio centímetro de…

―¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS PULGA HÍPER MICROSCÓPICA QUE NUNCA CRECIÓ POR NO BEBER LA MALDITA LECHE!?

―Hermano… ―suspiró cansinamente Alphonse, levantándose de su lugar para controlar al Elric mayor antes de que la situación pasara a mayores.

Menuda forma de pasar el día de San Valentín…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

―¡Ríndete, Alquimista de Acero, te tenemos rodeado!

Edward observó a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que poder defenderse pero esos tipos sabían alquimia y eran mayoría. No podría con todos ellos sin que lo capturaran en el intento. Estaba acorralado en un callejón sin salida, solo y vulnerable ya que uno de esos desgraciados le había estropeado su brazo metálico. Sin dudas, Winry lo mataría por ello.

―¿y bien, muchacho? ¿Qué harás? ―La pregunta la había formulado el líder de aquel grupo. Un hombre de edad madura, cabellos oscuros y mirada intimidante. Vestía un traje parecido al de los militares, pero en color negro al igual que todos sus compañeros, y portaba una pistola.

―¡Acabemos con él ahora, Mest! ―intervino uno de sus hombres, un joven pelirrojo de ojos cafés y con una banda blanca en la cabeza―. No hay mejor oportunidad que esta… ―Se detuvo ante el extraño silencio de su "presa". Confundiéndolo con miedo, el muchacho se acercó hasta Ed de forma arrogante y lo golpeó en la mejilla―. ¿Qué ocurre, enano? ¿Tienes tanto miedo que no puedes hablar?

―¿Quieres que diga algo? Muy bien, ¡AHORA AL! ―gritó Edward mientras tomaba al niño del brazo y le aplicaba una dolorosa llave para inmovilizarlo. Delante de ellos, los bandidos fueron aprisionados en una celda transmutada con alquimia junto a una amenazante armadura que los noqueó a todos.

Poco después de eso, los militares llegaron y los arrestaron. Al parecer, se trataba de un nuevo grupo de ex militares que buscaban derrocar el gobierno, pero que ahora, gracias a los hermanos Elric, habían sido reprimidos y encarcelados.

¡Así es! El famoso Edward Elric había salvado el día otra vez.

―¡Atchís!

―Salud, hermano.

―Ah, gracias.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la estación de trenes, custodiando el paso de los transeúntes y buscando a alguien sospechoso. A pesar de que habían cumplido su misión con éxito, aún faltaba el regreso a casa que podría ser más peligroso que el asalto anterior.

―¿Crees que sea seguro, hermano? ―preguntó Al, luego de que un par de militares pasaran a su lado y los saludaran cordialmente.

―En realidad, preferiría caminar hasta Central, pero sería muy sospechoso ―dedujo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos―. Sólo espero que alguien coopere con nosotros.

―¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ―Resonó una trémula e insistente voz dentro de la coraza de acero conocida como Alphonse Elric―. ¿Por qué no me entregaron a mí también?

Ambos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos por la reciente queja y es que se esperaban que aquel pelirrojo siguiera inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

Por suerte para ellos, el andén donde estaba no se encontraba muy concurrido.

―¡Como si nosotros lo supiéramos! Sólo seguimos las órdenes que nos dieron. ―Fue la mordaz respuesta del joven alquimista, que golpeó con ligereza el pecho de su hermano.

¿El resultado? Un ensordecedor retumbar que acalló por unos instantes las palabras del mocoso.

―¡O-OYE! ―reclamó nuevamente mientras sostenía su cabeza por el dolor―. ¿Por qué fue eso?

―¡POR LLAMARME ENANO!

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Alphonse, resbalando lentamente cuando todos los ojos fueron puestos sobre el extraño rubio que le gritaba a una armadura.

―¡Coronel! ―interrumpió repentinamente Falman en el despacho de su superior―. La misión de Acero ha sido cumplida satisfactoriamente y los bandidos apresados por el oficial Yamamoto.

―Ya veo. ¿Y los hermanos Elric?

―Acaban de abordar el tren rumbo a Central con… "el botín" ―susurró, retomando su posición de trabajo con los informes incompletos del coronel Mustang.

―Muy bien ―sonrió Roy. Todos sus planes marchaban a la perfección―. Teniente Breda, teniente Havoc, quiero que vayan a la estación y esperen a Acero y su hermano. Es de vital importancia su seguridad. Mayor Armstrong, le pido que los acompañe.

―¡Sí, señor! ―exclamaron al unísono los tres hombres, saliendo del lugar.

―Teniente Hawkeye, manténgase informada sobre todas las acciones del oficial Yamamoto y el encarcelamiento de los criminales. Especialmente del ex Alquimista de Bronce, Mest Foster. Y…

―¡SEÑOR!

―Sargento Fuery, ¿qué sucede? ―le preguntó la teniente primera a su camarada recién llegado. Se le veía muy agitado y cargaba consigo una enorme pila de papeles.

―Coronel Mustang, este es el reporte policial de la misión de hoy.

El mencionado tomó los documentos, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que fueron elaborados. Algo, sin duda, le daba mala espina a todo esto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que sus subordinados lo vieran intimidarse por una nimiedad así. Aunque supiera que no auguraba nada bueno.

Con maestría, encontró la página donde figuraba el monto total para las reparaciones en la ciudad causadas por el alquimista Edward Elric. Sus ojos se ampliaron por un segundo mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba al ver la cantidad de ceros escritos allí.

―¡ACERO!

―¡Atchís!

―Salud, hermano ―le dijo el siempre cordial y atento de Al, sentado frente a él―. ¿Te estarás por enfermar?

―No, creo que… Alguien está hablando de mí ―murmuró pensativo el rubio mientras el tren continuaba su marcha―. ¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Al! Seguramente se trata de alguno de mis muchos admiradores, JAJAJA ―rió con fuerza, sin importarle lo presumido que había sonado.

Y así, los hermanos Elric regresaban a Ciudad Central bajo las atentas y molestas miradas de los demás pasajeros ante un niñato escandaloso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

―¡Jefe! ¿Puede oírme?

En realidad, las palabras habían sido dichas en un murmullo tan atropellado que al hombre mayor le tomó su tiempo descifrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando a continuación oyó una secuencia característica en la habitación de al lado, supo inmediatamente e quién se trataba.

―¿Jefe Mest? ¡Responda!

―Sí, te oigo, Jokayru. Y veo que ya lo tienen.

―Así es, señor ―le respondió con entusiasmo―. Estamos listos para empezar.

―¿Seguro que fue buena idea?

El sol comenzaba a descender por las colinas mientras el tren iba desapareciendo por el horizonte. En unas pocas horas llegaría a Central, pero sin ellos. Edward ya podía imaginarse la cara que pondría el coronel cuando se enterara… Realmente no tendría precio. Sólo confiaba en que alguien se avivara y le tomara una foto cuando eso ocurriera.

―Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, Al, y confía más en tu hermano mayor.

―No es que no confíe en ti, Ed… ―repuso el joven Elric, ligeramente ofendido por la insinuación. A su lado, el rubio mayor comenzó a andar―. ¿Eh? ¡Hermano, espérame!

―¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están los Elric?

Havoc y Breda tragaron saliva cuando las palabras de su superior sonaron por la oficina, dirigidas única y exclusivamente a ellos. Estaba demás decir que habían fracasado en la misión. Los Elric no estaban en el tren ni sabían en dónde se habían podido meter. ¡Esos niñatos!

Seguramente todo había sido idea de Edward para sacar de sus casillas al coronel y Al no había tenido otro remedio más que seguirlo, en vez de regresar a Central y entregar el "botín". Ahora, a causa de sus juegos infantiles, la ira del alquimista recaería sobre ellos y no había nadie que pudiera salvarlos.

 _Maldito mayor_ , se quejó Breda al recordar el acto que montó el heredero Armstrong para salvarse de la que se les avecinaba. Y claro, como antiguo subordinado del General de Brigada Hughes, Mustang tenía más contemplaciones con él. En cambio a ellos, ¿quién podría ayudarlos?

―Coronel. ―Como el dulce canto de los ángeles, la voz de Riza Hawkeye llegó dándoles más tiempo a los hombres para maldecir al mayor―. ¡Tenemos problemas, señor!

Y, de esta forma, ambos tenientes se salvaron.

―¡Fiu! Empezaba a hacer calor allí… ―Respiró aliviado aquel muchacho pelirrojo, prófugo de la ley y "prisionero temporal" de los hermanos Elric.

Se encontraban en la habitación de una pequeña posada donde el Alquimista de Acero se había hospedado por aquella noche junto a su hermano. Cortésmente había pedido que se le fuera llevada la cena al cuarto, para ahorrarse la explicación de que su hermanito menor no necesitaba comer porque se encontraba en un estricto entrenamiento alquímico, pero sí el niño que escondían dentro de su armadura y que era un criminal buscado por el estado y oculto por el mismísimo Acero, alquimista del pueblo.

 _No, sin duda esto es lo mejor_ , pensó Edward, intentando convencerse a sí mismo mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo al ver cómo su comida era arrasada por aquel mocoso cuyo apetito superaba al suyo propio. Sin contar que había dejado intacto su vaso con leche delante de él como diciendo "Vamos, tómalo. Lo necesitarás para crecer".

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio sonreír arrogantemente sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

―¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ―le preguntó amenazadoramente, cerrando un puño sobre la mesa, intuyendo la respuesta.

―¿Eh? Oh, de nada, de nada… Jeje…

―¡Tú…!

―¡Hermano! ―lo interrumpió Alphonse, apareciendo en la habitación mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el terror―. ¡Estamos en problemas!

Al no necesitó decir más para que el mayor de los Elric adoptara su postura de seriedad, la misma fachada que demostraba ante los demás para hacerles creer que tenía la situación controlada cuando a veces la realidad era otra. Pero esos eran los pequeños sacrificios que ambos estaban dispuestos a correr para evitar que personas inocentes y muy queridas para ellos resultaran heridas en su arriesgada búsqueda por la piedra. Esa era la única razón por la que no pedían ayuda a nadie.

―¿Qué sucede, Al?

―¡Edward Elric! ¡Qué bueno que los hemos encontrado!

―Por favor, no me digas que…

―Sí…

Alphonse corrió lo suficiente para dejar ver cómo el mayor Armstrong lucía sus músculos por la felicidad de haberlos encontrado mientras el teniente Breda, a su lado, buscaba desesperadamente por todos lados la fuente de su repentino temor: los ladridos de un perro.

Su oscura y penetrante mirada recorría las silenciosas calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, vagamente iluminado para su ventaja. Luego del exitoso escape acometido en la medianoche, les había dado la orden a sus hombres de dispersarse y regresar a su base donde replantearían la situación.

 _¿Y qué hay de ti, jefe?_ , le había preguntado uno de sus mejores francotiradores, a la espera de una última orden.

Una sombra a sus espaldas le llamó la atención, al parecer lo estaban siguiendo. No tenía idea si se trataba de la policía que ya lo había identificado o unos bandidos ilusos que se creían con suerte, pero el hecho era que no lo pensó dos veces. Continúo caminando, aproximándose cada vez más a la acera sin dejar su altivo andar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a uno de aquellos faroles, extendió su mano derecha sobre él mientras una luz color aloque alumbraba su alrededor y un machete transmutado aparecía ante él.

Con firmeza lo sostuvo y, aún asegurándose de la distancia con que le seguían, realizó un curioso movimiento con el arma, cortando el aire a su espalda en señal de advertencia. Cuando creyó que su "mensaje" había sido entendido decidió seguir su camino, pero una voz muy conocida lo detuvo.

―¡Jefe! ¡Qué… Qué bueno que lo encontré!

A pesar de que las palabras habían sido dichas con verdadero entusiasmo, Mest notó el ligero temblor con el que aquel hombre habló, probablemente por el susto que le dio al verlo blandir el machete. Sin embargo, la débil sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios desapareció tan pronto se formó al recordar algo.

―Jokayru, creí haber ordenado explícitamente que todos regresaran al cuartel antes del amanecer.

―Bueno, jefe… Sí, fue lo que no dijo, pero yo… No estaba seguro ―soltó atropelladamente el mencionado mientras la piel se le ponía de gallina al sentir la enfurecida mirada sobre él―. No pretendía desobedecerlo, señor, es sólo que creí que, tal vez, usted necesitaría un poco de ayuda… Y, bueno, yo…

El silencio se hizo entre ambos antes de que Mest se aproximara hasta el hombre quien, del temor por un horrendo castigo, cerró los ojos, mas los abrió sorprendidos al sentir la mano de su superior sobre su hombro.

―Muy bien, Jokayru. Yo sólo venía para una corta visita. Pero contigo aquí… ―Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia el frente en donde su objetivo le esperaba―. Nos divertiremos un buen rato ―sentenció maliciosamente antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada que acentuaba sus malas intenciones―. ¡En marcha!


End file.
